Caught Red Handed
by WhoIBe
Summary: Don't you just hate traps? Rated for Cursing.


**This is just a story I found a little funny, and well I thought I'd share my humor. So I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans or anything else that is copyrighted in this story.**

The Tower was at peace. No sound was emitted from any of the rooms. Even Silkie's faint snore couldn't be heard. All was quiet and all was calm. Most of the Titans had gone to sleep to look forward to a better day.

But not everyone in the city was as fast asleep as the Titans. A dark figure stood far off from the Tower ready to put his plan into action. He ran swiftly in the night towards the Tower. He had kept watch to the Titans, finding the perfect time to infiltrate their home without notice.

He made it to the roof of the Tower. In the moonlight his mask was shown along with his eye. He carefully walked to the door. Checking for any alarms, he broke into the computer system for the lock.

_Click. Click._

The door opened without a creek. He slipped in and closed the door behind him.

He took in the scene of the hallway before him. He walked, taking note to make sure not to trip anything that might trigger the alarm.

This wasn't about getting the upper hand over his opponent, taking out the Titans as they slept, or bugging their Tower. It was about testing his own abilities, seeing how far he could get without being detected. And if that meant destroying the Titans, well then that would be a plus.

He searched to his hearts content until he came upon one of the Titans' rooms. Slade smiled to himself. Robin's room. He checked the thermal sensors on his wrist and it showed that Robin wasn't in there. The smile disappeared as he opened the door.

On the wall were old newspaper clippings, pictures, and reports all on Slade. The smile returned quickly. He looked around the room. Where could Robin be at this time, that was the question.

Slade came so far in his journey it would be a shame to turn back now. His curiosity in wether he could last longer in the Tower without being noticed grew. What he was going to do could jeopardize his own life. But the desire, the thrill was to much for Slade. And so he kept walking until he found the rest of the Titans rooms. He was in a long hallway.

He was about to take another step when a rope fell from the ceiling and roped around his neck. His eyes widened. Out of hesitation he put his hands on the rope to pull it from his neck. _THE HELL?_

Two more ropes came from the walls on his side and roped around his wrists pulling his hands from his neck. The ropes began to pull and lifted him from the ground a bit. _No_.

Two more ropes came from the wall, lower than the other two, and roped around his ankles. He began to struggle. _NO!_

Then, without warning, red paint began to trickle down from the ropes holding his wrists, his hands and forearms were covered in it. _What's going on?_

Then a recording of Beast Boy's voice could be heard from a speaker. "Haha, I caught ya Cy. Haha, I caught ya Cy." could be heard repeatedly. _SHIT, Fucking Green little shit!_

If it weren't for Slade's mask you could have seen a look of horror play on his face. His mouth open and eyes with the look of defeat and determination as he pulled and struggled to free himself. Useless. _DAMN, Fuck me, fuck me and let me die.._

Then one of the Titans came out from his sleep and his room because of the noise.

"I told ya I'd catch ya Cy but..." Beast Boy finished rubbing his eyes and looked at the sight before him. He rubbed his eyes again. Slade. Instead of having Cyborg hanging in the middle of the hallway it was Slade.

They stared at each other for a while. Slade couldn't believe what was happening. But both were equally shocked.

Slade tried his best not to move but the ropes made it impossible. He began to pray that Beast Boy would be stupid enough to just think it was his imagination and Slade really wasn't there. It didn't work. Slade hung his head in shame.

This was to much for the young teen. Beast Boy fell to the floor laughing. In between his laughter, Slade could hear insults and shots to his own stupidity by Beast Boy. He struggled again. This couldn't be happening. _WHY, WHY ME?_ Slade refused to believe such a thing.

Beast Boy stopped his laughing and looked at Slade. "Struggling will only make it worse dude."

He was right. Slade could feel the stretching in his neck, arms, and legs. The pain was settling in, slowly. This was one clever trap the boy had laid. Even if it was meant for a team mate.

Slade had no way out. He tried to formulate a plan to get away when the ropes were taken off, if they were ever taken off.

He decided to calm down and look at Beast Boy. He had a smirk on his face. What was he going to do with Slade? What was he going to do 'to' Slade? Slade had no idea what had just happened. He went through his memories.

_Ok, let's see. Broke into the Tower, looked for Robin, felt like looking around like a DUMBASS, got caught by someone I thought was a dumbass. Yeah that's about right._

Beast Boy reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator.

"Hey Robin.."

"What is it Beast Boy, I'm in the gym, this better be important."

"Oh..it is.."

"Well.."

"Well..why don't you come up here and take a look yourself..." Beast Boy looked over at Slade, "oh yeah... and Slade says hi." Beast Boy turned the screen to Slade.

Robin face was in a shock but recovered quickly with a grin when he comprehended what happened. "I'll be right there, oh and Slade?" Slade looked over at the screen. "Looks like you've been caught red handed!"

The laughter didn't stop between the two Titans. And it only grew as Cyborg decided to check what was going on.

Slade was smacking himself mentally as they took him off to jail. _Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!_


End file.
